charlottes_web_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilbur the Pig Goes Hollywood
Wilbur the Pig Goes Hollywood is a first Charlotte's Web television special. Plot Wilbur and Cardigan are filming an episode of their cartoon as they are running from man wearing a crab costume. After Wilbur and Cardigan fall on the ground after going through a catapult, they start getting tired of doing the same routine, and decide to become real movie stars. They show the president of a network, C.J., a pilot film called How Wilbur Won the West, where Sheriff Wilbur and Deputy Cardigan undergo the ornery Jesse Rotten. C.J. believes the film is a joke, and throws Wilbur and Cardigan out, laughing. After Nellie, Joy, and Aranea finds out Wilbur is leaving the show, they protest while Cardigan tells how Wilbur will become famous. At the roller-skating rink, Cardigan is filming another pilot (Lavonne and Wilbur) while Lavonne skates with Wilbur, turning out to be a disaster with several accidents such as when they accidentally crash into Cardigan while filming. They show another film called Wilbur'' Days'' where "the crunchy bacon" meets "the Groove", an obvious parody of the Fonz, in Harold's Drive-In. C.J. suggests that Wilbur go back to his own show. Wilbur refuses, later trying to mingle with celebrities. Back in the dressing room, Joy reads the newspaper in shock, making all of them wish Wilbur came back on the show. Looking at a theater, Wilbur imagines a premiere of his two new movies (Super Piggy and The Sound of Pork). In Super Wilbur, he saves a Lois Lane clone from a rocket heading toward Big City. In The Sound of Pork, Wilbur wears a pink dress, twirls in the mountain, but as he begins to sing, he falls down a cliff into a stream. Back at the Chinese theater, Cardigan finds out that the studio is holding dog auditions to replace Wilbur's role on the show. She and Wilbur go down to see the results of the auditions. Without them knowing, it is a trick to get Wilbur back on the show once again. C.J. hires a dog with no talent to take Wilbur's role, leaving Wilbur and Cardigan in shock. Later, Cardigan shows C.J. a new film, Wilbur and Cherie where Wilbur is a magician and Cherie, his assistant. The next film is The Love Ship where Captain Wilbur forgets to untie the rope from the piers, taking all the people on it with the cruise. To confirm his new career, Wilbur is featured on The Jackie Carson show, saying he's leaving his cartoon series, upsetting his fans. The next (and last) pilot film shown is Wilbur's Angels where the Angels look into criminal headquarters and Wilbur lands from an airplane without a parachute. Wilbur then yells, "Stop the cameras! Stop the cameras!" in which C.J. agrees. C.J. then shows everyone outside who are chanting "Wilbur the pig, we need you!". Wilbur decides everyone loves him for who he is and agrees to go back to his original show. After things have quieted down in C.J.'s office, Shaggy (who doesn't want to go back so easily) knocks on the door, showing him the tape of his own pilots such as "Mork and Cardigan", "Welcome Back, Cardigan!", and "Cardigan and Hutch". Cardigan (tied up in the film reel) then chases Mr. Zuckerman's truck into the sunset. Category:Movies Category:TV Specials